Strigoi Attack
by ObsessedVampireChick13
Summary: When there is a sudden attack on St. Vladimir's Academy, Moroi and guardians go missing. Can Rose and the others find them in time?
1. Chapter 1: Strigoi Attack

Vampire Academy

Strigoi Attack

RPOV

My head hurt like hell when I woke up that morning. I didn't help that I had been drunk yesterday. Lissa and I had had a massive party yesterday with the rest of the novices. Well, most of them. Of course the guardians found out about our little party and almost immediantly, we were all sent to our rooms. Adrian Ivashkov had supplied the liquor. But that hadn't suprised anyone. Even the guardians. Anyway, so when I woke up, I went into my bathroom and took a nice hot shower. It didn't help that much but it would help me with my classes.

First up, I had training with my hot mentor, Dimitri. He let me stake a couple of dummies, with a silver stake, after running about 17 laps of the enormous oval. I did my usual 100 push-ups, and lifted about three times my own weight. I was very proud of myself. Dimitri seemed quite impressed too. "Well done Rose!", he had said to me," Soon you can lift as much as me". I glared at him, but kept my cool. "Thanks Comrade, but I already can lift way more than you". I walked away without giving him a second glance. I smiled to myself. Then I realised I had Stan next, and that smile slid off of my face just as quickly as it had appeared.

I was used to all the torturous things Stan had planned for me. I hardly ever refered him as Gaurdian Alto. It was only when I was near "Headmistress" Kirova. I usually refered her as Kirova aswell. I was a trouble maker. Everyone knew it, and never messed with me. Except for those who are desperatly in need of a new facial. We were doing combat lessons. I was against Eddie. We had been through a lot together. Mostly because of what had happened in Spokane. Where my best friend Mason had died because of me. Of course I kiked his ass, but of course he got a couple of good blows aswell. I would have a lot of bruises on my thigh's tomorrow.

I was getting ready to fight Stan, when the bell rang. "Sorry Stan, guess you'll have to wait for tomorrow for me to kick you ass, huh?", I smirked. He didn't. His face grew a dark shade of red. I wasn't scared, I knew the face way to well. "Hathaway! You will refer to me as Guardian Alto, not Stan. And you will not kick my butt. I will kick yours", He smilled. So did I. I knew i would probably beat him. "Sorry "Guardian Alto", but thats just not gonna happen. Ya know why? Because we're gonna fight right now.", this time he glared. We both knew who was gonna win. So everyone crowded round us in a circle. I threw a punch at him and he dodged it, but wasn't quite fast enough for my other fist coming round in his gut. It hit him hard and he staggered back. He kiked my legs down, and I fell. On the ground he tried to hit me, but I rolled over and tripped him. I got up quickly, but he didn't. I punched him in the face, and then jumped on top of him. I held him down while everyone cheered. It hadn't lasted for long.

The rest of the day dragged by slowly. I went for a walk around the oval at night. A ghost appeared in front of me. Huh? Ghosts couldn't appear unless the wards were down. This wasn't good. The ghost was Mason. "What do you want?", I asked him a little scared. It was night and the wards were down. Strigoi could walk through and attack the school at any time. "They're coming Rose. They're coming for you. You must act quickly, alert the guardians."

I was so scared. I thanked him and ran off to warn Kirova. "Everybody, the wards are down and strigoi are on their way. We have to act now!", I screamed running into the guardians meeting office. They all looked at me shocked. "What? Are you out of your mind Rose? How do you know?", asked Alberta. She was the only one who would understand. I was panicked. "I know because Mason came and talked to me. Mason! That means the wards are down! He said the strigoi were coming to get me. Come on lets get them back up or something. Quickly!", I screamed all this and ran off.

I ran to check the gates. The guard was limped in a strigoi's arms. "Yumm. This is the best treat I've had all day", smiled the leader strigoi I presumed. Behind him was another 100 strigoi. I was all by myself. I ran as fast as I could back to the meeting room. And I screamed,"Their here! And they've bittten the guard at the gate. Theres over 100 strigoi out there". They all stood and started talking in their walky-talky's. "The guard isn't answering. Rose is right. We're doomed", said Kirova. Shit!


	2. Chapter 2: Guardian Alto

Guardian Alto

Some gaurdians were rushing into a battle plan, while others were going outside to guard Moroi dorms. A few strigoi had already advanced and tried to attack the academy, but the guardians took care of them. I was guarding inside with a few other guardians. I visited Lissa and Christian who looked more frightened than me. "Its going to be ok Liss. We will obliterate them and then they won't come back", I said trying to sooth her. "But who will die Rose? You could die, Alberta could and so could Dimirti". I shivered when she said his name. I couldn't bear thinking of him in battle. He could be lying dead on the ground out there somewhere. I had to be sure. "Liss, I will be back soon. I'm going to check around the dorms and check on the battle. Christian look after her. Don't let her out of your sight", he nodded. Lissa was crying. I went over and hugged her. "I'll come back Liss, I promise you that", she nodded and I ran out of her dorm.

The night was cold as I ran through the dark. I'de had to sneak out a window because they wouldn't let me go. I felt a nausous feeling and out of nowhere, was a strigoi infront of me. He swung at me, I barely dodged it. I punched him the nose and heard a crack. He paid no attention to it. I was in trouble. Then another one joined him. A female. They both smiled and started towards me. I backed away. Out of nowhere came flames that burnt the girl strigoi. She shrieked as it hit her. I looked behind me and suprisingly, Christian stood behind me. "I told you to protect Lissa!", I shouted. He didn't have time to reply because the strigoi were making their way towards us. 

VPOV

"Liss, I will be back soon. I'm going to check around the dorms and check on the battle. Christian look after her. Don't let her out of your sight", he nodded. I couldn't help the tears that rolled down my eyes. Rose couldn't go out there. She ould get herself killed. She walked over to where I was crying and hugged me. "I'll come back Liss, I promise you that", I nodded feeling numb. I watched Rose run out of my dorm and broke down in tears again. Christian kisses me. "Don't cry babe. She'll be ok. She can handle herself", he tried to reasure me. And for a minute I believed that. Until I remembered how strong they were. "Christian, go help her. She can't fight them off by herself. She may be tough, but she needs your help. I can go with another guardian. I'll be safe.", I said quitely. He came over and kissed me hard. I kissed him back, with fresh tears rolling down my cheeks. He said goodbye, and ran out the door.

I walked outside to go stay with Eddie. He was nice and we had lots to talk about. I knocked on his door. He answered and smiled when he saw me. "Hey Vasilisa, what's up?", asked Eddie. He seemed happy at my arrival. "Well, with the whole strigoi attack, Rose and Christian have gone out to fight. I thought maybe I could stay here for a bit?", I babbled. His eyes had widened when I told him Rose and Christian were out there. "Sure. Stay as long as you like", he smiled. I walked in and sat on the floor. I felt very safe around him. He went to his desk and was doing homework, when the door swung open. There stood Rose, tears streaked down her eyes. "What's wrong?", I cried. I was afraid something had happened to Christian. But then he came in also crying. "What happened". Rose came up to me and hugged me. "Theres being an accident. Someone died. Lissa.. Stan is dead", I was frozen. He was a good fighter. I knew it could happen but, it just came as a shock to me. "It's over now. We won. But a couple Moroi died aswell. Most captured". My eyes widened in shock. Who had been taken?


	3. Chapter 3: Hesitation

Hesitation

RPOV

As the strigoi launched at me and Christian, flames flew from Christian's palms, and hit the strigoi hard. They shrieked and I took the opportunity to stake them. We ran around the building to the oval, where guardians and strigoi were attacking and killing. "Why are you here Christian? Did Lissa put you up to this?", I glared at him. "I'm here to protect you Rose. We both know those strigoi would have killed you if it wasnt for me. And yes, Lissa sent me to save your ass".

One moment we were arguing, the next moment every single strigoi was gone. "Huh?", I said brilliantly. All the guardians rushed over to us asking if we were ok. "We're fine, ok? So lay off". Everyone backed off. Alberta rushed up to us. "Has anyone seen guardian Alto?" she asked crying. "STAN!", she yelled. Oh no. They couldn't have taken him. I hated him, yes, but he was still a person that had sometimes cared for me. He'd taught me a lot. Not as much as Dimitri, but a lot. Tears ran down my cheeks. Everyone cried. He was a goodfighter. And a great help to our Academy. I realised that I had to tell Lissa.

I didn't feel like knocking on Eddie's door. The dorm matron had told us she was staying here. And I also sensed her here. I rushed through the door. I went up to Lissa and hugged her. Christian had already come in and was standing behind me. "Theres being an accident. Someone died. Lissa.. Stan is dead." I now had to tell her the hard part. "It's over now. We won. But a couple of Moroi died aswell. Most captured", her eyes widened in shock. "Who was t..taken?", she asked. I so didn't want to say this. "Lissa, Mia was taken", she cried hard and I held her. Eddie and Christian were crying aswell. We all were. Mia had been through so much. Only a few months ago, she'd nearly died in Spokane, and before that her mother had been murdered by strigoi.

Suddenly the door burst open and I saw Dimitri looking at us. "Stan's back at school", we all cheered. Dimitri didn't look happy. "Don't get excited. He's strigoi. He's asked for Rose", we all fell silent. My heart started beating very fast. "Can't you just kill him? He's a strigoi", I said unhappy. Dimitri shook his head. "He's got Headmistress Kirova prisoner. He'll kill her if we don't send you. Alone", he didn't look happy about sending me to him. I shook my head. "I'm not going". Everyone stared at me like I was crazy. "He'll kill me Dimitri. Either that or he'll turn me. No offence but, theres people who can replace Kirova. No one can replace me". It was a bit selfish, but I thought I had him there. "Your going. I'm sorry Rose. You will have back up. I don't want to send you, but its guardian orders. You mother's orders". I gasped. My mother? How could she?

After an hour of getting ready and getting the plan explained to me, I was ready to go. I was scared shitless, but I had no choice. At least I had a cool walkey-talkey. All I had was a stake, and a lot of courage. Don't forget encouragment. Ughh. So I walked outside the wards, where three strigoi were standing. Stan was holding Kirova in his hand by the hair. She was awake and scared. I wondered how she was even captured. "Rose, your here. Just in time. I will send your teacher back. I don't need a bite. I can wait for you. I'm not sure if I want to change you", he went on and on about his plans. He was going to set one strigoi at a time at me. And then if I could survive that, then I would battle him.

Soon after all his talking, the first strigoi flew himself at me. I jumped back and he punched me on the face. I staggered back and he held onto me. Suddenly, he was gone. About 20 guardians had appeared and were fighting the three strigoi. Alberta was fighting Stan. Then about 50 strigoi entered. We surrended and backed away into the middle of them all. "Very smart. I thought I could hear something. Rose has always been a bitch." I felt kinda smug for a moment. "Guess that makes you a basterd, huh Stan?" Everyone looked at me like I was mad. Stan stepped foward towards me. Dimitri blocked his path. "Don't touch her", he said through clenched teeth. "Or what? What can you do Belikov? Your out numbered. Let me pass, or you will all die slow and painful deaths." He let him pass. Stan slapped me across he face. "Don't talk to me like that Rose. You lucky enough that I'm going to turn you before I kill all these guardians, so don't push it."

He was about to start ranting on again, when about 20 strigoi lit up in flames. They shrieked and ran around. Behind them was moroi. Christian was the leader. All the fire users were there and was using their powers. Stan looked angry. He turned back to me. He swung at me. I dodged and punched him in the gut. He staggered. Everyone was fighting strigoi. Moroi were being protected. This time, I was against Stan. Good. I quickly tripped his feet over, he got back up too quick for me to see. He punched me in the stomach and I gasped. That hurt. He swung at me, and I quickly dodged. I saw his other hand come round to my stomach. I jumped so high I couldn't belive it. Now I was a God. I landed behind him and kiked his back hard. He went flying into the fence. Everyone stopped and stared at me. I was kiking strigoi ass! Everyone had finished their strigoi and was watching me fight mine. I walked up to Stan. He stood up. Everyone was around me. His eyes went wide. " Guess I'll see you all around. Hathaway, till next time." He started to go, but I grabbed his arm. "Stan, Stan, Stan. Always just too eager to get away. Sorry, but we're gonna finish it here." I brought my stake out. I went to stake him. I hesitated. Thats all he needed. He grabbed me and threw me across the woods.

More strigoi aproached us. They were Moroi. Jesse and Ralf. What a suprise they got captured. The guardians and Moroi started fighting again. So did Stan and I. He ran up to me. I kiked him hard. He went flying back again to the fence. Jesse grabbed me from behind. He went to bite me, but something pulled him off. Water had suffocated him. I saw Mia behind him using the river's water nearby, to do this. "Keep him there for a second could you?" She nodded. Stan came back. I tried to punch him, he ducked and slapped me across the face. I was angry. Guys always hit the face. I kiked him in the private area. He didn't seem to notice. I punched him in the face. I took the opportunity to this time, without hesitation, to stake him. He screamed in pain. I had done it!

"ROSE!" I heard my name and spun around to see a strong Jesse, holding a weak Mia and about to bite her. I ran up and punched his face away. He was stronger than others because he was a newer one. He punched my face and I think my nose broke. I ignored it and punched him in the gut. He staggered back into Dimitri's stake. He screamed just like a girl. I was going to laugh when there was suddenly four strigoi circling just me. One launched at me and I staked it easily. The other three advanced on me. I attacked the closest one. I punched a couple. Staked the other two. But I was very tired by the time I got to the last one. He punched me in the gut. I screamed in pain. Dimitri came to my rescue. So did Mia. She came and helped me. "Are you ok Rose? You look really tired". She seemed to really care. I guess a lot of things had changed between us. Suddenly, the strigoi was about to attack Mia when she staked it herself. I was shocked. "Mia! She staked the last strigoi!", we jumped up and down happily. I was so relieved it was finally over. Of course, I was wrong. "Very impressive. Some of those were my best work." I turned around to see Isiah's twin brother Eziekel, staring at me. Crap, Crap, Crapity, Crap!

**Thanks for reading. I hope you like it. It took me like two hours. Sorry for the other chapters being so short. They seemed so long when I wrote them Hahaha. xD Next one will be up soon I hope.**


End file.
